


Explosions

by AloneShadow



Series: Tony Stark's Wound Prompt [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Afghanistan, Blood and Injury, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Explosion, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark's Wound Prompt, Whump, army days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: To say Jack and Mac's friendship started with a bang was an understatement...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tony Stark's Wound Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080455
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Explosions

_I’m gonna kill him. I swear this time I’m gonna kill him_ , Jack kept repeating to himself like a mantra during the entire walk through the village, following the kids that were leading the way. 

He knew the new EOD would have been a pain in the ass- he knew that since the first moment they met, but he wasn’t expecting him to just run off without telling him. That was against the rules- and most importantly, it was stupid. He has known people that died because of one, little mistake, and then there’s _Angus MacGyver_ , that simply ignore the orders to follow his instinct during a mission. 

_This is the army, for God’s sake, not a kindergarten!_ Jack mentally yelled to himself, then he saw the two kids stopping and pointing at a house. “He’s in there? Are you sure?” Jack asked, putting away his sunglasses and the kids nodded, “And he’s alone?” he asked again, but, this time, the kids shook their heads. 

“Great…Hey-!” Jack sighed as they both ran inside the house. Moving the rifle on his back, he grabbed the gun and slowly approached the old, one-floor building, scanning the inside from a broken window first: he couldn’t see anyone, but they could have been hiding in every corner. 

Stepping inside, the relief of being away from the burning afghan sun lasted just a few seconds, then his eyes got used to the darkness and he saw a woman with her hands up in the corridor, the two kids attached to her sides. Jack kept the gun half-way up, studying them, “They are your kids?” He asked, and the woman nodded, “And where is he? The american soldier?” 

She gestured at the room on the right. “He needs a doctor.” 

He frowned, the grip on the gun tightening. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Dalton…” 

Jack never heard his new partner sound so weak, and clearly in pain. He stared at the woman for another second before moving into the room: Mac was laying on his back on an old-looking bed, shirtless, and, at first, Jack was sure he was dead- the guy just called his name and died, because there was so much blood over the towels placed over his chest, flowing down his sides.

Jack lowered the gun, quickly approaching him. “Mac?” he called, grabbing his shoulder, relieved to see him flinch and open his eyes a bit. “Stay awake, alright? I’m here. I got you.” He said before turning to the woman that was standing in the doorway, “What have you-?!” he angrily started asking, but stopped as a hand grabbed his arm. 

Mac was looking up at him, “She… Tried helped me…” 

“You call _this_ helping?"” 

“She- carried me here,” Mac insisted, pulling him back again, “After the- the bomb exploded.” 

Jack sent one last glare at the woman, then focused on his partner. “What bomb?” 

“The one- I told you I needed to find,” Mac said letting him go, his arm dropping on the bed. 

Jack sighed, shaking his head. He carefully removed one of the cloth, and that confirmed his doubts. “You couldn’t disarm it?” 

“Not completely," he groaned, "Not- enough time.” 

“Damn it, kid…” Jack murmured looking around, finding the rest on Mac’s gear on the floor, collected next to the bed, immediately searching for the AID kit he knew his EOD always had with him. 

“It could- have been worse,” Mac panted, trying to grin. 

“Yeah... A bomb exploded in front of you, I guess I’m lucky I don't have to scratch your bits from the walls.” Jack angrily said. Not getting a response, he looked up: Mac was staring at the ceiling, eyes half-closed, his expression tense and his body shaking with every breath he took, sweat forming on his forehead. “Mac.” 

He blinked and turned his head at him. 

“If I tell you to wait, you wait. We don’t go on solo missions for a reason, and that reason is to avoid _this_ from happening. Do you understand what I'm saying?” Jack asked, but got only a nod in response. He wasn’t expecting more. He knew the kid was already blaming himself for the mistake he made. 

“I can go look for a doctor?” The woman then offered. 

“No, thanks.” Jack told her, “Our team will be here soon. Can you get me some water? Clean water?” 

She nodded and left with the kids.

Jack put the gun back in the holster and dropped the rifle and bags on the floor, sitting on the bed. “Ok, let me take a look…” he said checking the wounds. 

“Already checked… Five fragments,” Mac panted. “I couldn’t take them out…” 

“Where the hell is your radio?” 

“Broken… In the explosion.” 

Jack took a deep breath after the inspection, considering what to do next. “I can take three of them out, but you’ll need a doctor for the others…” 

“You don’t have to-“ 

“Yes, I have to, if I don’t want to see you bleed to death… Thanks,” Jack nodded as the woman came back, handing him a large bowl of fresh water and few clear bandages. He waited for her to leave and close the door before placing the bowl on the bed, keeping the AID kit on his lap, grabbing the tiniest pliers he could find. 

“Do you know- what you’re doing?” Mac asked him. 

Jack scoffed, “You’d be surprised how many legs and arms I’ve been sewing up in the last years.” 

“This isn’t exactly- sewing…” 

“I know. What I'm trying to say is _shut up, you’re in good hands_.” Jack used some alcohol on the pliers, then said, “I’ll be honest with you, this is gonna hurt, but I need you to stay still, ok? As much as you can.” 

Mac nodded, making a face as he took a deep breath, his chest hurting.

Jack gave him a moment, then turned on the flashlight on his helmet and leaned forward, slowly removing the first cloth, trying to wash the blood away with a bandage to localize the fragment more easily. Then, he carefully worked his way to grasp it with the pliers. Mac gasped and shifted on the bed, so that Jack had to grab his shoulder to keep him still. “Almost… Ok- got one.” 

Mac watched Jack briefly studying the little fragment before putting it away. “We done?” he breathed out. 

Jack smiled apologetically, shaking his head. “Just two more. Can you do it?” 

“I think-!” Mac couldn’t hold back half of a scream as Jack didn’t wait for his answer, removing another piece. 

“Just one more, ok?” 

“Why you keep asking me?!” Mac angrily asked. 

"To distract you?" 

"It's not working!"

"Sorry," Jack sighed holding his shoulder, watching him gasp in pain with every breath, “I’m sorry kid, but I'm not going to let you bleed to death. Not on my watch.” 

Panting, Mac tried to calm down and control his breathing. 

Jack gave him a moment, then asked, “Ready?” 

“Just do it.” 

Jack nodded and leaned over his chest, carefully grasping the last fragment, a pretty big one, easy to find, but, as he touched it, Mac screamed again, arching his back even more, forcing Jack to push him down. “No- no, hey, I need you to stay still!” 

“I can’t-!” 

“I know! I know it hurts, but if you move while I have these pliers into your chest, I might hurt you even more.” Jack scooted even closer, holding him down as gently and firmly as he could. “I got it, ok? I’ll make it quick.” 

Mac barely nodded, looking the other way. 

“On three, alright? One…” and Jack pulled the fragment out, earning another scream from Mac that jumped and grabbed with both hands the arm that was keeping him down. “Ok, it’s done. All done.” He kept reassuring him, cleaning the wounds and quickly placing bandages on them. There were other two wounds... He needed to clean them and- 

Jack felt Mac’s hold weakening around his arm and looked up: the blonde was staring with eyes barely open, breathing hard. “Is gonna be alright, Mac. You’ll be fine.” He told him while covering the remaining wounds.

“Hey- Jack…?” he called weakly, and the other looked at him, “Thanks.” 

Jack was going to comment that was the first time he called him by his name, but then realized he has been doing the same thing since he saw Mac laying in that bed. “No problem.” He simply said, watching Mac’s eyes closing before his head slowly dropped aside, and he was unconscious in seconds. 

After staring at him for a moment, Jack moved a hand over Mac’s forehead, not surprised to find it burning hot at the touch. Jack pushed his blonde hair away and placed a wet cloth on it, hoping to give him some relief until the rest of their team would have got there. 

Jack would have watched over him until then.


End file.
